


The Yoga One

by Alsike



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, F/F, How is Yoga AU already a tag?, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which yoga happens for Ruby and Lacey, and showering. Namaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yoga One

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Yoga.
> 
> These things are getting weirder and weirder.  
> SwanQueenWeek #4! Accidental Stimulation.

Lacey frowned, rolling up her yoga mat and glancing over her shoulder.  The taller woman was using her strap to stretch her shoulders.  Admittedly, she was pretty hot.  Her red tank top did nothing to obscure the black cross of her sports bra, and she had long and shapely legs, set off by the black knee-length yoga pants.  But still, it was totally inappropriate to stare at someone that much while in class.

And she wasn’t going to let it go.

“Hey, you.”  She strode up to the woman. 

The red-tanktopped woman turned. Up close she was rather striking – high cheekbones and dark eyes. A slow wide smile spread over her face. She gave a nod.

“I was really uncomfortable with you watching me all through class.  This is supposed to be a meditative practice, and whenever I glanced in the mirror I could see your eyes on my ass.”

“Oh man,” The woman ducked her head.   “I’m sorry. It’s just that I haven’t done much yoga, and the instructor kept getting up and walking around. But you seemed to have it down, so I was just following you.”

Lacey frowned deeply.  “No.  I thought of that.  But you’re too good. Your poses are perfect and you did all the vinyasas.”

“It’s really true,” the woman protested. “I mostly run and do some boxing, but I’m rehabbing my knee, so I’ve been trying some more isometric stuff.”

She was indeed wearing a brace.  And when she said boxing, Lacey’s eyes dropped to her shoulders, where muscles rippled like waves.  Honestly, if this woman _had_ been staring at her butt, Lacey was starting to be flattered rather than annoyed.

“Well then,” Lacey said.  “Sorry if I overreacted.”

The woman’s smile curled up one side of her face. “Well, I did pick _you_ to follow and not that bandanna dude to your right.  So, you know, you can take it as a compliment.”

Lacey rolled her eyes, but bit down slightly on her lower lip, a little more amused than she thought she ought to be. “I will.  Thank you.”

She started for the door, when something odd happened. Either her own strap had gotten loose and wound around her leg, or there was another one being used as a trip wire, because her foot caught, and she started to fall.  It wasn’t a bad fall, and she was sure she would have caught herself, but before she had a chance, the woman was there, catching her, and trundling her back against the wall.  Their bodies were pressed together, and Lacey could smell her, sweat and heat and the lavender oil that the teacher liked to anoint them with. The rise and fall of her breast was moved against Lacey’s chest.  Her thigh was pressed right up into Lacey’s core, and Lacey was so fucking turned on.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Fine,” Lacey spat stiffly, suddenly horribly embarrassed for falling.

Then she felt a light touch, pushing her hair away from her cheek.  She looked up. The woman – Red, Lacey decided to call her, for her shirt choices – was watching her, eyes half lidded, gaze intent.  Lacey swallowed. She felt her breath shorten and grow rough.  That was not ujjayi breathing.  The instructor would be very disappointed in her.  All her nerves suddenly seemed to fire, and the places where Red was pressed against her burned.

“Um… shower?”

It sounded like an invitation, mostly inadvertently, and Red’s smile spread.

“I’d love to.”

Well, that was that.  Lacey did a terrible job at repressing her grin as they headed down to the locker room.

*          *            *

Flushed and sated, Lacey sorted out her work clothes. She cast glances at Red, still mostly naked across the room.  She really was hot as hell.

A few other woman Lacey recognized came in. One taught the pilates class that she sometimes stayed for after the yoga session.  She turned to Red and waved.

“Hey Ruby.  Did you like Keith’s yoga? I thought you were coming to my class too.”

“Oh man, sorry.  I’ll be there Wednesday, honest.  I kind of,” her eyes slid to the side, almost touching Lacey, but not quite, “had a meeting I couldn’t get out of.”

“No problem.  And I’ll definitely be at your first class on Thursday. It’s Vikram style, right?”

“Yup.”

Lacey froze.

They continued to converse as she carefully packed up her things and left.  Outside the door she tried some deep breathing, but mainly, she wanted to scream. And she wasn’t going to just leave. Hell no.

When Red-Ruby, whoever, emerged from the locker room, Lacey grabbed her by the arm and jerked her into the equipment locker. “You lying liar who lies!”

Red was laughing at her.

“You were totally looking at my ass through that whole session!”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but…” She gave a wolf-grin. “I’m really not.”

Lacey wrinkled her nose and glared at her.

“Come on,” Red sidled up to her and cupped her chin. “Don’t tell me you’re sorry.”

Why the hell could this woman turn her on with just a look?  It was really, really annoying!  And yet. Lacey scowled. “All right,” she said. “Not that much.”

Red grinned.  “Score,” she said.  “You coming to my Thursday class?  There’s nothing after it.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “That means the room with the mirrors is free.”

Lacey smacked her arm.  “You pervert,” she said. 

Red’s cheeks were actually slightly flushed. “Honest. I’ve never… hooked up in the showers before.”

Lacey narrowed her eyes.  “I don’t believe a word you say.  You’re a wolf.  Admit it.”

Red’s mouth curved into a smirk.  “What does that make you?”  Her fingers traced over Lacey’s mouth. “So, Thursday?”

Lacey bit her lip.  “Maybe.”

She turned about and strode away, and if she put a little extra sway into her step, well, she _knew_ it wasn’t going to waste. 


End file.
